Ranma 1/2 Season 3:Hard Battle
Ranma 1/2 Season 3:Hard Battle 41'"Ranma Gains Yet Another Suitor"' A mysterious chef named Ukyo comes to town to challenge Ranma, and it seems that they know each other. One thing is certain, however, and that is that Ukyo is holding a grudge against Ranma and is going all-out to exact revenge. 42 "Ryoga & Akane: 2-Gether, 4-Ever" Ranma was promised to her, so Ukyo just needs to get rid of his current bride-to-be. To do this, Ukyo teams up with the hapless Ryoga, intent on fixing up him and Akane. 43 "Sneeze Me, Squeeze Me, Please Me! Shampoo's Recipe For Disaster" Desperate to make Ranma hug her, Shampoo makes special dimsum for him with a mushroom that causes whoever swallows it to obey a command whenever a certain signal is given. Shampoo means to make that signal a snap, but a cat sneezes first. Now, Ranma will hug anyone who sneezes near him, and Akane's coming down with the sniffles... 44 "Rub-a-Dub-Dub! There's a Pervert in the Tub" Happosai wants to tag along when Akane and her friends make plans to go to a hot spring, but Ranma, Genma, and Soun spoil his plans. Enraged, he decides to use his ultimate technique on them, but he's forgotten how to do it and needs a special scroll that has the instructions. Now, it's a race to see who will get to the scroll first. 45 "I Love You! My Dear, Dear Ukyo" Tsubasa Kurenai arrives in Tokyo to take Ukyo back from Ranma. Ranma, who thinks Tsubasa is a girl, becomes puzzled as his charms as a girl do not work on other girls when competing against Tsubasa. He later finds out that Tsubasa is really a cross dressing boy. 46 "The Witch Who Loved Me: A Japanese Ghost Story" Soun is elected as Chairman of the Town Council. To his dismay, his first task is to stop the panty raids by an unknown thief (Happosai). Worse, Happosai finds out about an ancient cursed bra Soun is told to protect. 47 "Transform! Akane the Super-Duper Girl" Akane accidentally eats the "Super Soba" made by Happosai, which is made to give anyone who eats it super strength. Begrudged by her defeat of Shampoo in an arm-wrestling contest earlier, she seeks to even the score. Ranma later finds out that the soba had side-effects of giving the consumer whiskers, and tries to get Akane to eat the antidote. 48 "The Killer From Jusenkyo" The committee of Jusenkyo Guides have agreed that Ranma and all the other cursed characters have committed serious crimes (such as Ranma using his girl form to sneak into the girls' locker room) and have sent a violent man, Kin'nee, to punish them for their "crimes." With the others, including his father, captured, Ranma goes to save them. However, the big and brusque Kin'nee turns out to be also cursed, as he becomes lanky and timid when splashed. 49 "Am I... Pretty? Ranma's Declaration of Womanhood" Ranma accidentally smashes his head onto a rock during training and starts to act effeminate both in his male and female forms. 50'"Final Facedown! Happosai vs. The Invisible Man"' After coming home from a long trip, Soun and Genma claim that they have learned a new technique from a master they met on their journey to defeat Happosai. 51'"Les Misérables of the Kuno Estate"' Sasuke runs away from the Kuno estate after an argument with his master Kuno. After Kuno realizes his mistake, he searches for his manservant. 52'"Ghost Story! Ranma and the Magic Sword"' Ukyo sets up a group of students to investigate the rumors of a ghost at school. But when they go at night, the group separates. Ranma's group hear all the other groups scream. Each time, the screaming group is left with scratches all over their bodies. The rumored ghost turns out to be Kuno, possessed by a magical sword. 53'"All It Takes is One! The Kiss of Love is the Kiss of Death"' Happosai finds an arm band with three love pills: one for an instant, the second for a day, and the third for a lifetime. When Akane accidentally takes the lifetime pill, trouble begins 54 "The Ultimate Team-up!? The Ryoga/Mousse Alliance" Finding Ryoga terribly depressed after getting beaten by Ranma, Mousse suggests they team up, combining their skills to get revenge. 55'"Back to the Happosai!"' Happosai's magic mirror sends him, Ranma, Akane, Soun, Genma, Shampoo, and Cologne back to the time of Happosai and Cologne's youth in China. 56 "Kodachi the Black Rose! The Beeline to True Love" The Tendo dojo is now hitting hard times, so Ranma and Akane try to recruit new students. Kodachi hears this and promises Ranma that she will help finance the dojo if they marry. 57'"The Last Days of Happosai...?"' Miyo, a fortune telling schoolmate of Akane, tells Akane that she and Ranma would marry within a week and something bad will happen to Happosai. Happosai gets sick, so Genma and Soun decide that Ranma and Akane will marry in case the old man were to die. Eventually, everyone else but Akane falls ill as well, forcing Akane to make a special medicine to make everyone well again and postpone the wedding. 58'"Two, Too Violent Girls: Ling-Ling & Lung-Lung"' When girl-type Ranma beat Shampoo, the latter was bound by Amazon code to kill her. Now, her "sisters" have come to see her, and when they learn she hasn't killed Ranma, they decide to take it upon themselves! 59 "Ranma and the Evil Within" After Ranma jokingly expressed his desire to be a girl, Happosai uses a technique to split Ranma's male and female selves. But Ranma's female self created by the technique is evil and tries to tempt his male self to be evil as well, causing problems for Akane, Genma, Cologne and Shampoo. The end is funny and scary at the same time too because of Happosai intended to split Ranma's other side again but Ranma saw him enter so Ranma stopped Happosai but Happosai wont stop to force Ranma but instead Genma splitted with his other side!. 60 "Enter Ken and His Copycat Kerchief" The infamous martial artist Copycat Ken is loose in Furinkan, able to not only copy people's moves, but also their appearance and strength and turn it against them. 61 "Ryoga's Miracle Cure! Hand Over That Soap" Ryoga has obtained a soap that seems to have cured his curse. As he prepares for his date with Akane, female Ranma and Shampoo try to get their hands on the magical soap. 62'"Fight! The Anything-Goes Obstacle Course Race"' A giant obstacle course race is being held, and the first prize is a trip to China. Naturally, Ranma intends to win it. 63 "Ukyo's Skirt! The Great Girly-Girl Gambit" Ukyo starts to wear feminine clothes (especially a girl's school uniform), thinking Ranma might like her more. Despite this, Ranma still sees her as a friend. When word comes out that Ranma and Ukyo go "dating" in the park, Akane, Kodachi, and Shampoo challenge Ukyo to a cook off. 64 "Ranma Goes Back to Jusenkyo at Last" Ranma and Genma steal Happosai's magic mirror, and travel back to Jusenkyo with the old goat tagging along. Much to their surprise they arrive just at the time of their previous visit, giving them a perfect opportunity to stop them from falling into the cursed springs altogether.